comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Finesse
Jeanne Foucault has gained some fame by managing to graduate MIT at 14 years old with 3 degrees, but continued on to surprise even more people by successfully qualifying for the USA Olympic Gymnastics team two years later. She was tested for the mutant gene and any meta-human skills and drugs before making the team due to her uncanny skills and tested negative for all, allowing her to compete at an Olympic level. She later quit, before actually competing due to the controversy surrounding herself and wound up using her skills and talents to get herself a job at Stark Enterprises, where she is still employed. Finesse has very little is known about her, save that she can be seen occasionally on the streets fighting crime. Jeanne uses this alter-ego to not only challenge herself, but also learn. More recently, Finesse has been taken into the Avengers Academy, along with other upcoming, and promising young heroes. Background * Jeanne is raised by her parents, who are retired criminals. At the age of 5, Jeanne begins to display her unique special abilities; her eidetic memory, the ability to replicate and copy other people's actions, and knowledge retention. She was tested for the mutant gene, and came up negative. * Realizing what a prize they had, the greed of her parents overtook the more common desire to nurture. She was entered into numerous competitive sports, including fencing, riding, chess, billiards, and gymnastics, earning her parents a sizable bankroll with her innate ability. Jeanne quickly became aware of how she as being used, but apart from being able to do anything about it, also took it as opportunity to learn more skills. * Jeanne continued to learn anything, everything she could when she wasn't being used by her parents. Before she was a teenager, however, teachers and Academia began to interfere on her behalf. Jeanne was granted scholarships, and was invited to MIT where she graduated with multiple degrees at the age of 14. * Jeanne begins to realize more just where the nature of her talent lays, and constructs a theory that her father is Taskmaster. The train of logic suggests that her father and mother could've easily met Taskmaster in their past, but is the only scientific explanation. She becomes determined to meet Taskmaster. * Jeanne continues to study martial arts, and begins to surpass teachers of multiple styles, knowing that the only further way to advance would be either to travel to where the 'True Masters' were, or find better people than what normal society offered as a method for watching, and training. It is at this time she decides to take up vigilantism, taking on the name of Finesse, and getting some 'real experience' for her meeting with Taskmaster. * Jeanne continues forward with her gymnastics training, moving onto the Olympics. However, even her own teammates think she is cheating, and the suspicion grows, after she wins some gold medals. Jeanne ends up quitting because of the controversy, even after testing for any drugs, the mutant gene, or any meta-human advancements. * Jeanne plans a path forwards, where she can attain funds, and abilities to meet Taskmaster. One of those is to continue as Finesse, and gain valuable experience in real fighting, and situations, knowing Taskmaster's reputation. She also plans to get a job at Stark Enterprises, not only to learn new skills and advance herself, but also for the funds the job will provide so she can attain this goal. * Jeanne interviews with Tony Stark, and is given a job at Stark Enterprises after impressing the man with her intellect, while not impressing him with her sense of humor. Soon after, Tony discovers that Jeanne is moonlighting as Finesse, and after a lengthy discussion, she is brought into the Avengers Academy. * During the Labyrinth, Jeanne is with the Avengers as often as she can be, teaming with others, or moving solo otherwise, using the difficulty and the testing to improve herself in any way she can. While she cannot copy the Labyrinth's moves, her analytically mind is able to help discern eventually the true nature of the Labyrinth and help the heroes survive the trial, while her physical skills manage to keep her alive. She comes back with a keener understanding of nano-technology. * As the worlds merge, and people have a crisis of faith, Jeanne continues on with her life as if nothing happened, unaffected by the change other than a new group of people are now present - people, she can most likely benefit from learning about, studying, and studying from. * Jeanne goes to Asia, taking a sabbatical from the Avengers, and from Stark Enterprises to learn some more difficult martial arts as well as follow up on a rumor she has heard about Taskmaster. She returns, now, without meeting Taskmaster, and ready to resume her work at Stark Enterprises, and with the Avengers Academy. * With other heroes, Jeanne becomes one of the founding members of the Young Avengers and is mentored by Black Widow. Natasha sees the 'weakness' in Jeanne's analytics and teams her up to work with someone completely unpredictable in order to teach her about the 'human factor'. During this time, Jeanne becomes a full-time hero and tries to better adapt as a team-member by challenging herself to fit in, and improve the talents of her teammates in the same instance. Personality * Confident: Jeanne has never failed, at anything. Whatever she's set her mind to accomplishing, she has. Whatever trial has set before her, she's perfected. Her life experiences thus far are only of successes, due to her gifts. She knows she can do anything she sets her mind to, and carries no self-doubt. To many, for this reason, she can be seen as being arrogant, and a braggart - when she's really just being factual with her abilities and her talents. * Analytic Mind: Due to her nature and other traits, Jeanne does not find herself emotionally attached to any decision she might make. She can sort through the necessary data, and determine the best course of action from those facts and her knowledge - be it social relations, something with her job, or in a combat scenario. Life and limb, love and hate will never factor in with her. * Driven: Jeanne is, by default, a perfectionist. She is determined not only to get it right, but get it perfect. And perform it perfectly, each and every time. But, then that is learned, it is memorized, and she's left 'empty', and she looks for the next thing. She is continually looking for more ways to improve herself, to add to her collection of talents and abilities, soaking up anything she can learn like a sponge, and without yet any real direction. She yearns for challenge to test herself against, again, and again even as the 'bar' is continually set higher. * Socially Clueless: Perhaps being a savant has taken over other parts of Jeanne's mind that would normally adapt to these conditions, things that every other person has, and expects out of every other human being - things like politeness, a filter to not say the wrong thing at the wrong time, common sense in exposing secrets or saying the right thing to cheer someone up. Jeanne lacks this understanding of social interactions. She is blunt, and to the point, unable to discern what should and should not be spoken, and unable to perceive that a white lie might be better received and the right thing than a cold, hard fact. This can create awkward situations, and even alienate people from her under the right (or, wrong) circumstances. * Emotionally Detached: Jeanne is incapable of really feeling emotion. Perhaps this, too, is a victim of her amazing gifts. But, she does not feel love, or hatred, jealousy, or the need for revenge. She cannot; she is dissociative with nearly everyone and everything. Certainly she has preferences; people she prefers to be around, things she 'likes' doing, and finds enjoyable, satisfying. Emotion is one thing that her skills will never allow her to copy, or understand what it is to feel them. Coupled with her inability to be socially conscious of what she's saying, it can really make for humorous, or very harmful actions, or words. * Unsettled: Jeanne is rarely ever satisfied with her position, where she is. In many ways, she lives in the moment, without realizing it herself. She wishes to use her abilities, her talents, to some great end, realizing acutely just how gifted, and amazing she is. She does not know in what fashion, however, she ought to use them. Or to what end - this has driven her to seek out being a 'hero', and find employ at Stark Enterprises. At least until (or, if) something else comes along where she can make even more of a difference, however unlikely that will be. Like many teens, she is completely uncertain of what - or who, she wants to be, when she grows up. And unlike most teens, she's determined it be something utterly amazing, and a true difference-maker. * Savant: Jeanne's appetite for knowledge is insatiable. She is the 'odd duck', preferring to study, read, attend lectures, watch documentaries, study research papers rather than go to the mall or go clubbing like most girls her age. She can absorb, retain, and use insane amounts of information that would baffle most people, and leave them wondering if she really were human or some sort of android. And she likes it that way. Logs First Player *(MTV: 2011-12-23 - Dissonance in Olympic Gymnastics) *2011-12-26 - Networking at the Gym - Jeanne tries to enlist Pete's help in landing a job outside of gymnastics. *2012-01-20 - Jeanne Gets A Job at Stark Enterprises - Jeanne is invited to interview with Tony Stark and lands a job. *(MTV: 2012-01-29 - Foucault out of Olympic Team) *2012-02-26 - Revelations - Tony confronts Jeanne about her secret vigilante activities. Second Player's Logs *2013-03-27 - Malice in Wonderland - A group of teens go to an underground dance party and find mind control, malevolence, and mayhem! *2013-10-04 - Mission: Intergang: Cold Calculation & Chaos - After their last two sparring matches, the last of which Jeanne won, Hawkeye comes to Jeanne bearing gifts, and asking advice. *2013-10-07 - A Discussion of Deathstroke - Hawkeye reveals to Hellion & Finesse that the Academy had a break in. America joins, and they talk about what to do about Deathstroke's offer. *2013-10-15 - Mission: Intergang: Earth's Mightiest Villains - Tony is still recovering from being poisoned but an Avenger's work is never done and the raid on Intergang carries on. (DG: 2013-10-16 - Dark Avengers Dissembled) *2014-01-07 - He's Not on Fire Anymore! - There's Chaos at a Bronx Coffeehouse when HYDRA attacks and an assortment of superheroes are in the area. *2014-01-12 - SDR: SHIELD/Avenger Takedown of the Virginia Facility *2014-01-14 - SDR: A Finale... or is it? Magneto attacks! - During a routine prisoner transfer, Magneto shows up, intending to deliver justice of his own. *2014-01-17 - SDR: Young Avengers... ASSEMBLE! - A new team forms to save captured allies. *2014-01-17 - SDR: In for a Penny... - The newly formed Young Avengers make it to Genosha to save the day. Time for a plan to form. *2014-01-19 - SDR: ...in for a pound. - Plans are made, and a new member is added to the team. *2014-01-19 - SDR: Young Avengers to the Rescue! - Here they come to save the day! The newly-formed Young Avengers break into the Genoshan prison to save the newt-making scientists. *2014-02-15 - A Young Avengers Meeting - All the current Young Avengers roster save Julian (plus Molly) meet up to discuss how to bring in new teammates, and meet Hulkling *2014-02-17 - Avengers Academy Meeting - Tony Stark called the Mentors and Students together to discuss Cap's death and the aftermath *2014-02-20 - Cutscene: The Death of a Dream - Something Lost - A student reflects on a missed chance *2014-02-28 - Lessons Learned - Black Widow goes over the initial assessment of Finesse's infiltration abilities. *2014-03-06 - Mending Broken Bridges - Wasp comes to catch the Young Avengers up and maybe mend some fraying tension between the young team and the older one. *2014-03-07 - You Can't Take a Hawk to a Party... - Finesse and Raptor do the first of their three assigned simulations. Finesse learns what Black Widow meant by 'human factor': chaos, thy name is Barton (kinda). *2014-03-13 - Mission: Intergang: Parting Gift - Intergang's leadership in New York may be in jail but they have left a present behind that may just leave the city in ruins. ( TV: 2014-03-13 - Emergency Bulletin ) ( TV: 2014-03-13 - You're Welcome ) *2014-03-21 - Stark Expo: New Annual Opening Ceremony - The opening ceremony of the new legacy Stark Expo begins with one hell of a legacy announcement. *2014-03-30 - Stark Expo: This is the End. Goodbye! - Tony Stark gives the closing speech, but what happens after is the shocking part. * 2016-02-23 - Masters and Mayhem - The Masters of Evil try to rob Oscorp, the Avengers, both old and young save the day. Gallery Acrobatic.gif|Finesse is quite the acrobat, her Olympic level gymnastics quite evident in her moves. Adult.gif|This is how Finesse will look in the future when she's all grown up Basketball.gif|Finesse picking up basketball moves from Spider-Girl Basketball2.gif|Finesse can also serve assists in basketball, she's an all around player Blunt.gif|Finesse can be brutally blunt with her honesty Apologetic.gif|Finesse can also be direct with her apologies Bragging but not.gif|Finesse can easily sound as if she's bragging all the time, but she's just being honest. Headshot.gif|Head shot with mask headshot2.gif|Head shot sans mask Helpful.gif|Even when trying to be helpful, Finesse can jar people Honest.gif|Finesse doesn't quite understand humans, easily capable of offending a person just by agreeing with him makes vulcans look emo.gif|It has been said of Finesse that she makes Vulcans appear emo, she is after all not very emotional at all, heck, she doesn't understand emotions. patchig up.gif|Finesse doesn't need a medic, she can patch up on her own after combat remembers all.gif|Finesse remembers everything she sees Taking on Magneto.gif|Finesse fighting Magneto Taking on Taskmaster.gif|Finesse fighting Taskmaster Taught to excel.gif|Finesse was taught to excel and strive for winning at a very young age Winning.gif|Finesse making some money from the side, betting guys who thought they could beat a little girl at pool Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Available